irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank
Frank, labeled as The High Energy, Athletic, Prankster, Apple Sauce Lover is a contestant on IRC Camps Season One. He is played by Turnertang. He is on the Screaming Directors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures! Frank arrived at camp with fifteen other teenagers. Chris announced that the challenge was based off of adventure movies so the challenge was to jump off a cliff. Frank did jump off the cliff but people thought he didn't so Frank had to prove he did jump off the cliff to stay in. Frank voted for Monica. Frank only received one vote and Monica was eliminated. In Do You Think I'm Stupid? Frank's team had to make a nature document about a bear. Frank did a little recording but he also was in the movie. He became friends with the bear named Jerry. He pointed out the obvious things about bears like bears are brown. His team lost to the another team and their movie about a lion. Frank voted for Erik but Joe was eliminated instead. In Je t'aime the challenge was a romance movie. Round one was a kissing contest and Nalyd and Princessa won that. Round two Roman and LeShawna won. Round three Frank and Leshawna took on Rachel and Ethan. Frank and Leshawna took down Ethan easily but Rachel took down LeShawna. The fight went on for a while and Princessa got mad at Frank for whining. Rachel and Frank went into another match because they were throwing shoes. Even though Frank sat on Rachel four times his team he still lost and his team lost. He voted for Erik but Marshall was eliminated and Frank got the last marshmallow. In A Christmas Miracle Frank didn't really do much. LeShawna did the make up and Erik was Santa. Frank cheered on his team and joined an alliance with Roman and James. In the end his team actually won and Tye was voted off. In Yeehaw the challenge was to jump onto a horse from high up. Frank jumped off the platform but missed the horse and went to the hospital because of an arm injury.; Later he came back to see his team lose and he announced he had a sprained arm. His alliance voted for Erik and Erik was eliminated. In I'm Coming M'Lady! the challenge was in medieval times. Frank didn't do much for the first two parts. Nalyd won the first part and LeShawna won the second. Frank competed in the third part which was dragon slaying. Fran got eaten by the dragon but killed it from the inside making his team the winner and Trev was eliminated. In I Make Fire! Frank was against Ethan in a fight on top of a pillar. Frank hit Ethan off the cliff into the tar and moved onto the second round. He gathered twigs in the second round while James rubbed them together and made fire making his team the winner. Victoria was eliminated in the end. In Its Elementary Frank was one of the victims. When Princessa was applesauce was left behind to blame Frank. He was killed and windex was left next to him. Rachel was the killer and won the challenge. He voted for Roman and Roman was eliminated. In Aliens are Weird Frank joined an alliance with James, Nalyd, LeShawna, and Ethan. In the challenge Frank tried to escape Chris but got shot so he lost the challenge. Ethan won the challenge and Frank voted for Bridgette and Bridgette was eliminated. In Surf's Up the challenge was a surfing contest. Frank jumped off the board to catch a bird with applesauce on it. He lasted fifteen seconds which was the second highest in the challenge right behind Princessa. Frank forgot to vote and Rachel was eliminated. In Can We Get a Doctor in Here? the challenge was not to get sick. Frank hid behind LeShawna for a little while but then he got sore muscles so he was out of the challenge. No one won the challenge and Frank voted for Princessa and Princessa was eliminated. In The Adventure of a Lifetime the challenge was an obstacle course. Frank took a step on the bridge, it broke, and he fell whoch means he lost. LeShawna won the challenge and Frank voted for Ethan. Frank got the last marshmallow and Ethan was eliminated. In Now It's War the final four got into partners. Frank and James managed to defuse a bomb in the first challenge. In the second challenge Frank hid on Nalyd's head so he got shot but James won the challenge for his team. Frank voted for LeShawna and she was eliminated while Frank got the last marshmallow. in Nothing Like a Movie Marathon the contestants had to every challenge they did before. First, the have to jump off a cliff which Frank does fine and then they had to make toys for children. Frank made applesauce but apparently kids don't like applesauce. Frank then had to jump off a horse and missed and then got knocked off a pillar by James. Frank then won the bridge crossing challenge but got shot by a paint-ball so James won the challenge. James took Nalyd to finale and Frank was sent home. Audition Tape Frank is at a soccer field. He jukes out out a player and kicks the soccer ball into the goal. He then turns to the camera and says "What's up? I'm Frank and you should pick me because I have a lot of energy so I can do the challenges and I'm great at sports." The scene turns to his School and Frank comes out of the Teacher Lounge "Did I forget to mention I like to play pranks." he says as a teacher comes into the lounge and runs out screaming. "Just take a look at what I did." he says as the camera show a giant plastic spider hanging in the teacher lounge. "So anyone pick me for your show. Frank is signing off." he says as he turns off the camera. Trivia *Frank is a redesign of Harold. *Frank will be a character in an upcoming story. *Frank's favorite sport is soccer because that's the creator's favorite sport. *Frank received a total of seven votes in IRC Season One. Category:Screaming Directors Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Campers